Adventure Academy
by Green Gallant
Summary: DC/Marvel fusion. After a disaster has deemed that all superheroes must register with the city government. A school is built for aspiring young superheroes to learn the tricks of the trade and to become full fledged crime fighters. Will this inaugural class have what it takes? There's only one way to find out.
1. Call To Duty

_Author's Note: This is sort of something I've wanted to tackle for a while now, but for a while I was afraid that I could never really pull it off. I drew this from an idea where kids in a superhero high school are divided into cliques based on personality. We'll see how that turns out. In the meantime enjoy this new story. _

_**The Academy of Adventure**_

Superheroes have been around for as long as anyone can remember, and since then they've never really gone away. They've served in times of war and peace; superheroes have always been there to defend the weak. Some of them have built dynasties around the first ones to bear their names, entire generations have come and gone and today that tradition continues.

In the 1940s the first superheroes to emerge were known as Mystery Men many of whom were dressed in overcoats and wore fedoras and domino masks. Eventually the noir styled vigilantes gave way to the more popular and iconic capes and spandex, friendly and civil minded, seemingly perfect in every way. Punching out criminals with a smile and posing for pictures, that too gave way to the more dynamic superheroes who weren't accepted by the public and often toed the line between hero and vigilante and whose motivations were deemed questionable at best and un-trustworthy at worst. Heroes who found themselves at odds with law enforcement and were considered outsiders and even outlaws due to misunderstandings and misinterpretations of their deeds. Some of who couldn't win the public's approval no matter what they did, yet persevered and continued to fight crime regardless. Over the next few years the superhero population doubled, which also brought some more dubious characters to the forefront. At the end of the 1980s antiheroes became the norm, heroes with disturbing powers and questionable sanity started roaming the streets tearing down the preconceived notions of what a superhero was. Many of the emerging breed were dressed in spikes and leather and carried weapons dispatching villains and anyone else that got in their way to the dismay of the established superhero community.

The established heroes did what they could to counteract the movement and try to show that the old way still works. While the new school heroes spit in their face and called them inefficient and outdated. Eventually the era of the antihero drew to an end and the more traditional superheroes came back to the forefront. Then in the mid 2000s things took a turn for the worse, supervillains became more ruthless and senselessly murdering anyone that got in their way as a means to an end, and provoking the superhero community going after their loved ones in bloody campaigns of revenge. The events of which finally came to a head in Stamford, CT where a team of superheroes called the New Warriors did battle with a notorious supervillain that blew up half the town in a rage. This was the last straw as the government brought down sanctions far and wide requiring all superpowered persons to register, the consequences of which are still felt to this day.

To help curve further disaster, the city government has suggested that all aspiring superheroes below the age of 19 be placed in a special academy to help hone their skills and to gain the experience needed to function as deputized superheroes in an already chaotic world. The new school was constructed almost overnight and a message was sent out to the young superhero community advising them of the new academy and the need to register, having convinced Superman, Captain America and Iron Man to appeal to them. Regardless the up and coming vigilantes didn't have much of a choice, some joined anticipating a new and exciting chapter in their life while others were gudgeoned to it via law enforcement and the senior members of the superhero community.

It seemed strange for some of them to report to school in costume instead of going in their civilian alter egos, with some of the new students feeling a little edgy and out of place. Among the new recruits were some familiar faces including the Dark Knight Detective's ever-present sidekick Robin, Captain America's original sidekick Bucky and many others. Standing by the front entrance the Boy Wonder saw a boy his age and height decked out in what appeared to be a military dress styled uniform that consisted of a blue dress jacket that buttoned down the right side with red pants, and gloves, and black boots with wavy brown hair and a black domino mask. The boy soldier looked back at Robin and noted his bizarre color scheme before making his way over to him.

"You must be Bucky, I'm Robin." The Boy Wonder said shaking hands with him. The junior soldier chuckled as he responded.

"Yeah James Barnes, but my friends call me Bucky." He replied warmly.

"So your codename is your real name?" Robin asked

"Yeah it was a different time. Mind if I ask your real name soldier?" Bucky asked.

"I'm not one for giving out my secret identity sorry." He replied.

"It's okay I understand." He said.

"So if you don't mind me asking how exactly did you wind up in the present day if your Captain America's original sidekick?" Robin asked him. Bucky looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's kind of a funny story actually I was in the middle of a battle helping Cap when this machine exploded and sent me into the future." He replied. The Boy Wonder raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah? How are you holding up?" he asked.

"About as well as can be expected I suppose. It's a little strange seeing all these things, how much the world has changed since 1942." Bucky said viewing the city around him. Robin smiled back at him.

"Well you know if you need a guide I'll be happy to show you around sometime." The Boy Wonder told him. The masked soldier smiled back at him.

"I'd like that, make a little better sense of this new world." he replied as Robin laughed as they headed inside.

"So how did you come up with the name Robin?" Bucky asked. His new friend grimaced a bit but maintained a smile.

"It's based off a nickname my mom gave me. How did you get Bucky?" he asked.

"Well my middle name is Buchanan, and folks started calling me Bucky for short and the name stuck after I went into the army." He explained.

"Interesting, so how did you become Cap's sidekick?" Robin asked him as they continued their conversation inside. He continued telling his life story as they roamed the hall towards orientation till he wound up in the present day.

"So how long have you been in the present?" Robin asked him coming into the orientation hall.

"A few weeks, Cap brought me to speed of what all's happened when I found him. Needless to say we were a little surprised to see each other again. Much less the fact we were still young. I have to say I'm a little bothered by all the changes, especially that incident in New York. Who would have thought something like Pearl Harbor could happen again?" Bucky asked him taking their seats.

"Yeah…we're still kind of dealing with the fallout of that today." Robin said sitting down next to him.

"I can tell, you guys are pretty rigid on a lot of things security wise." Bucky told him.

"Yeah I know." Robin said putting a finger to his lips as the other students sat down around them and the orientation started.

"Good morning class..." the dean of the school began.

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that? As always I want to do something different regarding high school fics and this may be my most original one yet at least in premise. So basically yeah in this story DC and Marvel Universe characters exist side by side. Bucky is one of the oldest characters in comics and is in fact about as old as Robin since they came out around the same time. More on that if you have any questions regarding him. So yeah the set up is a little different but I think it turned out great. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review generously, _

_Green Gallant. _


	2. The Class

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. All right so I noticed that some of my readers may be a little unsure of this one, and admittedly I guess the combination of Marvel and DC Comics is a little shaky and awkward so I apologise for that. I was kind of wondering if adding Marvel characters was even a good idea earlier. So I understand if some of you are a little hesitant towards reading this story but I'm hoping that you'll look past that and give this story the chance it deserves, because I believe in this story. Hope you guys like this next installment a little better. More Titans in this one, I promise. Enjoy. Also I decided that this will be the story's permanent title. Sorry for any mix ups earlier. _

_**Adventure Academy**  
_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Orientation: The New Class Roster**_

In the auditorium the academy's dean had the floor and was flanked by several respected superheroes on stage, the likes of which included Captain America, Iron Man and Hawkeye of the Avengers. The dean looked out at the assemblage of young superheroes filling the lecture hall with a diverse range of superhero costumes brightly painting the room.

"Good morning and welcome to the new Adventure Academy. I want to thank you all for answering the call to what we hope will become a prestigious training center for the next generation of superheroes. Due to recent events and the influx of up and coming superheroes stepping out into the field for the first time, we fear that a majority of you may lack the experience and may not survive your first year of superheroing. Be that as it may with the current sociopolitical climate, and supervillains becoming more dangerous. We have deemed this school to be a necessary action, to help minimize property and to ensure that we will not have to bury you before your time. This is a serious matter and we are doing this for your safety, and the safety of others. What you are about to engage in when you go out there, you are doing so at your own risk. Never take your superhero duties lightly under any circumstances. That is the cardinal rule of this academy." The dean said and continued his opening address.

"The purpose of this academy is to train you in how to harness your skills and using them effectively in the field. We shall teach you the basics with a faculty devoted to specific fields including the application of certain powers. Those with fire powers will be taught by a pyromancer; those with psychic abilities will be taught by a telepath and so on and so forth. The goal of this school is to make dead sure that you know what to do in the field and whether or not you are cut out for heroics. And will also be taught secondary skills such as hand-to-hand combat for when your powers go out, as well as learning how to work with others. We do not want these streets to run with the blood of innocents' especially inexperienced superheroes, that is why we've established this school in conjunction with both the Justice League and the Avengers, who are considered to be the world's top-level professional superhero teams. Among us today are Captain America, Iron Man, and Hawkeye of the Avengers." The dean said finishing his speech.

The heroes stepped up to the podium and gave a few short words of encouragement to the new class, each putting their own little slant on what they expected or at least hoped from the students. Iron Man was quippy, Hawkeye was snarky and Captain America was neutral and utilitarian in their short speeches. While the students muttered amongst themselves wondering what was in store for them as well as the accusation that the dean expected the lot of them to die without their help, a fact many were offended by. As usual teenagers believe themselves to be invincible even without the vigilante aspect, while Robin and Bucky were silent.

"If Batman was here he'd be telling us how we should be so unflinchingly dedicated to the mission that we'll drive others off." Robin muttered, Bucky raised an eyebrow and leaned forward in his seat.

"Is…that why you're here?" he asked cautiously.

"Something like that." Robin muttered and turned away. Bucky's frown deepened.

"You know when I was with Cap he was dedicated as well but…he never drove any of his friends off. He kept them pretty close." Bucky admitted.

"Yeah well Batman's the opposite if it wasn't for me, Alfred of the Justice League he probably wouldn't have any friends at all." Robin replied bitterly and looked back at Bucky.

"Your lucky to have had a strong relationship with Cap." He told him.

"He thought of me as more of a friend than a partner." Bucky told him. Robin sagged in his chair.

"Like I said…lucky you." he muttered sadly.

"That concludes the orientation, your dismissed to your next class." The dean said as students rose out of their seats around them.

"You want to meet Cap?" Bucky asked him. Robin rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Yeah ok…" he grumbled at that same time a boy in a red and yellow outfit with a large lightning bolt on his chest stood up behind them.

"So like does anyone know where this class is? I mean are we going to be separated by our powers or what?" he asked. The duo looked over their shoulders to the kid standing directly behind them.

He was a boy their age in the aforementioned red and gold unitard, wearing a yellow mask with large eyeholes showing his bright blue eyes and shock of red hair, with red gloves, yellow boots and the crimson lightning bolt over his chest.

"Honestly I'm still trying to figure that out myself. I'm Robin." He introduced.

"Kid Flash, how you doing? I've been over this school like 500 times and I still cant figure out it works." The speedster.

"Your Flash's sidekick." Robin noted.

"That I am, I see my reputation precedes Me." he joked.

"I guess you can say that. You speedsters do tend to be a little cocky." He joked back.

"Hey when you're the Fastest Boy Alive, you have a license to be cocky." Kid Flash said warmly and Robin chuckled.

"This is Bucky, he's Captain America's sidekick. I don't suppose I have to tell you who my mentor is." Robin added as Kid shook hands with Bucky.

"Wow you look good for a guy who should be in his 60s. I'm guessing you were flash frozen like Cap was when they found him." Kid Flash joked.

"Uh, not quite. Time travel actually." He said.

"Ah right, right. I suppose anything is possible in a world populated by gods, monsters and aliens." Kid replied as Bucky laughed.

"Yeah, so anyway I was going to go meet Cap if you're interested in seeing him." he told Kid.

"Yeah sounds cool let's go meet a legend." The speedster replied.

As they made their way down to the stage a young girl floating just over the seats caught Robin's eye and glanced back as she did the same. Time seemed to stand still as he fell behind his friends, caught up in the vision of the girl with long red hair, sun kissed skin, and bright green eyes in a purple midriff bearing top, short skirt and thigh high boots with silver accents. She seemed mildly puzzled as she laid eyes on him probably because of his bizarre appearance while he continued to stare at her walking behind Bucky and Kid Flash, the corners of her lips parted into a gentle smile as he appeared lost in her alien beauty and managed a slight hint of a smile before reality caught up and he walked into the wall near the stage. The girl bit her bottom lip and curled her knuckle at the base of her mouth after witnessing it as he staggered back and tired to play it off like no one saw it and ascended the stairs leading up to the stage.

The Boy Wonder waved to her from the stage and she smiled burying her neck in her shoulders while he and his friends went to visit Cap. After spending a few minutes with the good Captain and chatting it up with Iron Man and Hawkeye, Robin eventually and nervously made his way back down to the auditorium floor where she surprisingly remained perhaps out of curiosity as she hovered over the chairs. The Boy Wonder worked up his courage and stood beneath her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She replied looking down at her.

"I'm Robin and you are?" he asked as she came down to his level.

"Starfire, I come from the planet Tamaran." She told him.

"Starfire huh?" he said in soft wonder.

"How long have you been on Earth?" he asked.

"Not that long. Do you wish to see what I can do?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said in the same amount of wonder.

Starfire floated up towards the ceiling and producing brilliant green orbs from her hands giving off a prismatic quality, giving off a strange but pleasing fluttering sound as she brought them to life.

"I would demonstrate my power further but I fear causing damage to this place." She said hovering just below the ceiling.

"No its all right, I understand." He said still captivated by her.

She let herself down a moment later, landing softly infront of him. It was there Robin realized that she was actually a head taller than he was and suddenly felt embarrassed. While Starfire herself seemed mildly surprised at how short he was, in truth she was used to it as she was around 5'10" and quite tall for most girls her age while Robin was reasonably short for a boy of 16 years of age. Still she didn't let that stand in her way as she smiled back at him.

"Who may I ask is your mentor? Or are you the solo? Do you have any powers?" she asked examining his cape and arm leaving him slightly flustered.

"Um, I'm Batman's former sidekick actually and I don't have any powers." He said as she pulled a line from his Utility Belt. Starfire blushed and stepped back giving him space.

"Oh…my apologies." She said as her face lit up. Robin chuckled a bit and relaxed.

"It's cool I don't mind, the other students have been giving me a hard time for not having powers." He admitted as Starfire looked at him confused.

"Please, how do you do the…superheroing if you do not have the powers?" she inquired as he gave her a soft lop sided grin.

"I rely on martial arts; you know fighting, along with the weapons in my tool belt as well as tactics to outsmart my enemies." He explained. Starfire's feet flew off the ground with her heels towards her rear as she hovered before him.

"Oh, that is good then. You are a warrior?" she asked.

"I guess you can say that." he smiled and she smiled back at him.

_And it starts sometime around midnight_

_Or at least that's when you lose yourself_

_For a minute or two_

_As you stand under the bar lights_

_And the band plays some song about forgetting_

_About yourself for a while_

_And the piano's this melancholy soundtrack to her smile_

_And that white dress she's wearing_

_You haven't seen her for a while_

_But you know that she's watching_

_She's laughing she's turning _

_She's holding her tonic like a cross _

_The room's suddenly spinning_

_She walks up and ask how you are_

_So you can smell her perfume_

_You can see her lying naked in your arms_

Robin's eyes widened as he reached back and silenced his phone and let out an embarrassed chuckle.

"Sorry, thought I set that thing to vibrate." He covered. Starfire lowered her eyes half open giving him an amused look.

"Perhaps we may see each other again, like say…later tonight?" she asked in a sly, gentle voice. Robin's cheeks were burning red as his face flushed, thankful that his mask had caught most of it and did his best to hide it from her.

"Uh…sure. I'd like that actually." He smiled fighting off the embarrassment.

"Shall we try for 7 then?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

"Then I shall see you then if not sooner." She said and casually strolled out of the auditorium.

"Yeah…see ya." Robin said watching her off as Kid Flash stood behind him.

"Huh, not even in school 20 minutes and you've already found yourself a date. I'm impressed. And I thought I was fast." He quipped. Robin smiled and chuckled as he turned and faced the speedster.

"Hey it happens." He replied.

"Guess I have some competition then." Kid Flash mused with arms folded Robin quirked an eyebrow as the red and gold speedster.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Oh nothing unless you plan on dating as many girls as I do." he clarified with a joking shrug. The Boy Wonder released tension and laughed softly.

"I thought you were gunning for her for a minute there." he said.

"Nah man, but if you weren't quick enough I might have." Kid Flash joked looking out from under his mask.

"So why don't we have a look around this place and see what kind of classes they offer?" he added.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? It's not often that I do romance and I thought this was real cute. I'm sorry if the first chapter seemed a little lackluster I was going to be gone the day after I posted it and wanted something to come home to. So anyway I think this story has alot of potential. At least I hope so. I can always use more reviews to know whether you actually like the story or not. I know one person suggested I add Raven and I'll get to that eventually. So yeah come on people, let me know what you think of it. _=D Oh I almost forgot the song that was playing was 'Sometime After Midnight' by the Airborne Toxic Event. I wanted a songfic to play but then realized it might derail the storytelling a little bit and decided to parody it a bit as an embarrassing ringtone.

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	3. Speed and Sanity

_Author's Note: All right so I'm back with the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. _

_**Adventure Academy**  
_

**_Chapter 3_**

With the freshman orientation over Robin, Kid Flash and Bucky were free to roam the hallways a few minutes before class and get a taste of what the new academy was like. It didn't take long for them to notice the diverse range of students that populated the hallways; hell they were aware of that the minute they walked in. Within this school were students of all shapes, colors and sizes. Some appeared human while others had more alien features, and like any other high school appeared to have its own unique cliques, one section of lockers had three silver skinned girls chatting amongst themselves in gothic attire each with wildly contrasting hairstyles and colors. One with blue cropped hair in a matching robe that went down to her knees had her back to the group, talking to another girl in a black and purple dress with two large pigtails that were dyed pink, with matching eyes as they looked back at the group. While third one was in her own little world, leaning against a locker with spiked black hair and scarlet bangs dressed in a strapless black dress, with matching full length arm sleeves and a red serrated skirt that came down to her knees, with black boots, and a crimson letter 'A' tattooed on her chest, jamming to alternative rock with a pair of oversized headphones with her eyes closed.

The boys grimaced as they walked past the trio as the blue haired and pink haired girls shot daggers as the brightly colored trio and continued walking. Beyond them was a group of male students with superhuman strength talking to girls some of whom appeared to be cheerleaders. And had powerful physiques, clean cut looks, real All-American boys that the girls were fawning over some of whom included a boy in a black t-shirt with a red 'S' symbol, jeans and had short black hair and blue eyes. While another one a little further removed from the group had the looks but was decidedly foreign and could be seen slipping on a dark green military jacket with a white circle and a red star in the center, along with a matching fur hat with symbol, and an emerald visor that he was slipping on, covering his short red hair, and green featureless eyes. Further up the hallway were the aliens who had their own line of lockers as several of them hovered infront of their lockers including Starfire. Others included a girl with green skin and long red hair in a white t-shirt with a red x pattern over her chest, a blue cape with matching short skirt and buccaneer boots who also had her back turned to them, a young man that was more alien than most and who's flesh seemed to be composed of superheated plasma in a black bodysuit with quarter sleeves and a red sash.

Another boy wearing what appeared to be a black suit of armor with blue accents on his shins, chest and shoulders, and a large metallic beetle perched on his back for some reason wearing a blue rubber mask with a black face and blue stripes running down his eyes with amber colored lenses. Next to him was a teenage girl that was the most human with long blonde hair and dressed a blue long sleeved top that showed her stomach and had a red cape, and pleated short skirt and boots with a familiar yellow and red 'S' symbol on her chest who would be recognized almost anywhere.

"Is that Supergirl?" Robin asked.

"Yeah…wow…who knew she went to school here?" Kid Flash answered.

"Super...girl?" Bucky said confused to which Robin looked over at him and explained.

"Uh yeah, she's a famous teenage hero in this era." He said.

"She's Superman's cousin." Kid Flash added.

"And sometimes she's his sidekick." finished Robin.

"Oh, that's…good to know. Is she any good?" Bucky asked as Kid and Robin looked back at him.

Since coming to the future he had been brought up to date on every major historical event thus far but was still in the dark about modern heroics. During his time in WWII there were hardly any female superheroes aside from an ally and one time love interest of Captain America's that fought alongside them named Spitfire. Despite the social climate Bucky once grew up in, he learned that girls were every bit as capable as guys such as the time when Spitfire managed to pin him during a sparring match and proving her worth to the boy soldier. And would go on to be a member of the Allied superhero team called the Invaders of which Bucky was a part of. Since then he has learned to have a healthy respect for women in all that they could do, but still couldn't get used to the sheer number of superheroines that were now active in the present. At times it was hard for him to accept all the changes but he was working on it and tried to be as forward thinking as his beloved mentor.

"She's a little rough around the edges as far as her training goes but yeah I hear she's pretty good. She has to be if she wears the 'S'" Robin told him. The boy solider turned back to him.

"By the way I saw another one wearing that symbol only it was black." He said.

"Oh yeah, that's Superboy his other cousin and sidekick they team up sometimes." The Boy Wonder said.

"Why do you think they're here?" he asked.

"Probably the same reason we are. Doesn't matter how famous you are, if you're eighteen and under you belong here. Whether we like it or not at least until the public feels that they can trust us again." Robin stated. Bucky looked back at the students that populated the school.

"You think they ever will trust us again?" he asked.

"In time I think so, but until then we'll just have to hang tough." Robin replied.

"I hope so, I hate to see what previous generations have worked towards, be for naught." The solider told him.

"Well that's why we have to work for it Bucky, think of what you and Captain America accomplished during the war." He said. Bucky hung his head.

"That's just it…I don't feel like we accomplished much of anything. Sure we punched out the bad guys and destroyed a few of their operations but I wasn't actually involved long enough to feel that I made any kind of lasting impression. And the war was still going on when I was brought here…I don't know Robin, I just…don't feel like I amount to anything personally." He said despondent. Robin and Kid Flash frowned as they walked alongside him as the Boy Wonder touched his shoulder.

"You did plenty. Trust me and history will remember you Bucky." He said. The boy soldier looked back at him and smiled slightly and looked up the hall.

"I want to know what great things I'm destined for, but part of me is scared to know. What if I don't like what I find out?" he asked looking back at Robin. The Boy Wonder was silent for a moment.

"You'll learn about those things in due time, right now let's just concentrate on the present and how we're going to complete our superhero training." He told him.

The bell rang as they went to their first period class. For Kid Flash that meant reporting to speedster training in the gym where they were taught the physics and physicality that went into maintaining superhuman speed. Which was taught by two of the leading authority on such powers, Jay Garrick and Johnny Quick. Jay a man in a red sweater with a yellow lightning bolt, and blue pants with similar theme down the sides, red buccaneer boots and a silver discus shaped helmet was the original Flash. While Johnny Chambers was his rival from the golden era wearing a red t-shirt and trunks with yellow leggings and gloves with red knee high boots, with short gray hair and a black domino mask.

Although there was a noticeable lack of speedsters within the school totaling about five students total as superhuman speed factor was concerned which included Kid Flash, his cousin Impulse, Savatar, Jesse Quick and Quicksilver. Impulse as his name implies is a quick-witted, look before he leaps kind of speedster, who had a narrow frame, decked out in a white jumpsuit with a broad red lightning bolt themed racing stripe the middle of his body, with red double bounded boots, and matching fingerless gloves and a scarlet cowl with amber bug eyed goggles with little yellow wingtips covering his ears and an explosion of brown hair that was parted down the middle volume that defied gravity.

Savatar was an African speedster in purple spandex with black highlights running down the sides of his suit that ended at his hips while the purple theme of his costume continued down his legs with silver gloves and yellow boots, with a purple mask showing his short black hair, and a white disk with a yellow lightning bolt for his chest symbol.

Jesse Quick wore a red leotard with a stylized yellow 'Q' with a lightning bolt for the tail and yellow highlights along the sides of her leotard with gold knee high boots and gloves, wearing a red visor for her mask and long blonde hair that came half way down her back done up in a high ponytail. While Quicksilver was a young man of equally narrow build with white slicked back hair and wearing a green jumpsuit with a black lightning themed racing stripe down the middle with white body armor on his chest, shoulders, forearms and shins, and wore what appeared to be regular white track shoes with three green stripes on the side.

As the two teachers got started on their lesson though their students mainly blocked it out with the exception of Jesse, as they already knew how their own powers worked and had pretty much mastered them as far as they were concerned until Jay brought their attention to the fore. The four male students snapped out of their haze along with a jab or two from Jesse as their instructor addressed them with his hands on his hips.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go a few laps on the gym floor here?" he asked.

The students looked at each other and stood up in a group as Jesse glared at her classmates. Quicksilver rolled his eyes in annoyance with arms folded.

"So what's this supposed to do exactly? We already know how to run, hell the majority of us can already break the sound barrier and you want us to do _laps_ around a little gym?" he said with an aire of superiority causing his fellow students to cringe. Jesse clinched the bridge of her nose beneath her sunglasses in annoyance.

'Well if that's not enough of an exercise to you Quicksilver then let's spice it up. How about we add a little bobbing and weaving with your classmates see who can dodge each other at the last second without crashing into each other will have the most control over their powers. How does that sound?" he asked.

Quicksilver's features lit up with a confident smirk.

"Now your talking my language maybe next we can have a few laps around the planet." the speedster said with cocky arrogance.

"Let's see how this goes first, then we'll talk." Jay smiled back as though he'd done this before.

"All right let's have Kid Flash, Impulse and Jesse Quick on this side of the gym. Quicksilver and Savatar you got the other, now I want you guys to crisscross without hitting each other, there are no teams basically every speedster for themselves. Ready?" Jay asked grabbing a whistle and blew into it.

The two sides took off and were off to a good start at first with all the speedsters managing to dodge each other as they raced around the gym floor in all directions. Quicksilver however started to play rough and would shoulder his classmates on each pass and then started ramming them knocking Kid, Impulse and Jesse out before moving onto Savatar. The other speedsters would quickly get back in as he continued his sick game as Jay looked on punching Impulse in the face, elbowing Savatar in the stomach before lightly hitting Jesse in the cheek. Kid Flash had enough and raced past Jesse kneeing him in the stomach and punching him in the face as hard as he could, sending Quicksilver skidding across the hardwood on his face and knees ending the skirmish. KF remained where he was clinching his fist close to his chest. A gentle round of applause could be heard from one end of the gym as he looked back and saw his teacher Jay giving the gentle ovation.

"Way to look out for your teammates their Wally. As for you Quicksilver that little stunt has earned you a few laps around this school, minus powers. I suggest you get to it as soon as you regain consciousness. Okay next up…" Jay said going to his clipboard.

"You guys all right?" he asked helping Jesse up after helping Impulse.

"Yeah I'm all right thanks though." She said.

"No problem. That guy's a dick anyway. I never did like him. What kind of speedster wears armor anyway? That just doubles the pretentiousness." He replied making her laugh slightly.

"Yeah tell me about it." Impulse added walking up to them.

A few classes down Robin, Bucky, Starfire and others were sitting in a class known as _Superhero Theory_ which was where the instructor would break down and analyze what it means to be one, certain parts of it were particularly interesting to Robin such as deconstructing the psyche of the standard supervillain and dissecting the levels of villainy such as the likes of Captain Cold compared to the more homicidally deranged villains such as Carnage, Joker and Two-Face and what separates a harmless villain from a complete psycho. During the discussion several hands went up about the diverse range of the supervillain psyche. Eventually their instructor admitted that the supervillain's mind and neurosis were as wide and varied any other type of mental illness and that there was no clear cut answer. While some of them could be placed in a certain category like those who were derived from child abuse that resulted in a fractured psyche later in life, others like the Joker were simply too chaotic to understand that even the best psychiatrists could never figure out. And while it was too difficult to explain Robin knew one individual who understood the Joker all too well.

Starfire's hand went up behind him as the teacher called on her.

"I am sorry I have trouble understanding this. But why is the Joker the way he is?" she asked, several other students groaned as the Boy Wonder remained silent.

"Um, well no one is sure Starfire. That's what I've been saying for the past few minutes." He replied in a patient tone.

"Oh…" she said as her hand went down. Robin cleared his throat and raised his hand.

"Professor if I may. There are several theories as to why the Joker is insane. Having faced him a few times myself; the Joker has told conflicting stories over the years as to how he came into being. In one of the stories he told Batman, he once related that he found his way into the mob while trying to provide for his wife who died the night he became the Joker. To this day I'm not sure if any of it is true but I believe that when he fell into the vat of chemicals altered his mind. And seeing his reflection drove him insane. The Joker's MO changes almost daily but the one thing that remains constant is that he's always trying to find someone or something to laugh at. To him life's one big joke and the more grizzly he can make it the better. He can kill people at the drop of a hat either because they offended him in some way or its hilarious. The Joker's mind is so warped and twisted that it'll never be fully understood. The only thing that remains constant in his life is his drive to kill Batman who he feels is the only person in the universe who is worthy of his game. Which unfortunately extends to those he associates with if only to get a rise out of Batman. It's pretty much the only thing he cares about in life, to cause as much misery as possible and to battle Batman." Robin clarified.

A boy in a scarlet sleeveless jersey with red hair and a black domino mask raised his hand and added to Robin's discussion.

"I've heard some of the psychiatrists at Arkham say that he has something called _Super Sanity_ where he reinvents himself everyday to deal with the world around him. And that he could be a harmless clown one day and a homicidal madman the next." He said to Robin.

"Yeah I've heard that too, personally I don't buy it. In fact that's something they come up with to keep from killing him because he's _fascinating_ to them." he replied in disgust.

"So then if he's so horrible why doesn't Batman kill him instead?" the red headed archer asked earning a death glare from Robin.

The school bell rang a second later to the teacher's relief.

"Okay that's all for today, tomorrow we'll talk about the failings of the antihero archetype of yesteryear. See you then." The professor stated as class was dismissed.

Robin continued to stare down at the archer as he stood up from his desk and left the classroom as the Boy Wonder remained by his desk.

"_Why doesn't Batman kill him instead?_" he scoffed as Starfire came up behind him and started to put a hand on his shoulder as he caught sight of her and halted.

"I'm sorry for the trouble earlier." She mentioned softly.

"It's not your fault, most people don't understand." He said relieving tension and caught himself as he turned around.

"I uh…I didn't mean to imply…" he tried to correct and Starfire put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It is all right, the Joker is very difficult to understand as you said. I am not offended." She said. The Boy Wonder sighed.

"Thanks, so what did you think of the class?" he asked gathering his books and slinging his backpack across his shoulder.

"The lessons are…interesting but I am not sure if I can contain it all." she said as they walked towards the door.

"Yeah I know it's a lot to take in. I guess superhero theory isn't for everyone." He smiled softly.

"I am not sure if I need to know how a villain's mind works in order to stop him. But I suppose that it'll be useful for future situations." She told him as they headed down the hallway together and Robin smiled.

"I think that's what they're going for, but its like you said. To be honest I can only see something like that working in a hostage situation but even then it's kind of a crapshoot." He replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"A fifty/fifty chance as in it might not work depending on the situation and how addled the villain's mind is. It's still useful to know. So are we still on for tonight?" he smiled.

"Definitely. I'll see you tonight." She said as they parted ways.

_Author's Note: All right what'd you think of that. I decided to expand the class roster a little bit and I hope you were able to recognize some of the other characters. Bonus points if you can name them all. Anyway that's all for now more to come later. =) _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	4. School of Hard Knocks

**_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. I spent a little more time on this one noshing on some of the ideas and suggestions given to me by a friend of mine. He had more than a few burning questions about the situation that brought about the school's formation among other little details. So I decided that it was time I addressed some of these things. Thanks for all your reviews so far Hope you guys like this next one._**

**_Adventure Academy _**

**_Chapter 4_**

After parting ways with Starfire in the hallway, Robin headed down to the cafeteria for a quick snack between classes. Coming into the rec room, he rushed past several students and teachers who were entrenched at the row of tables that made up the width of the room while two teachers stood behind them watching the news on a small screen television. Standing at the vending machine that dispensed a golden sticky bun, Robin looked up at the small screen as he got a coke from the next machine over. His attention was now dominated by a news report that he couldn't hear over the chatter of students and faculty.

"Turn that up." he said as one of the teachers got the remote as the volume bar went up and quickly filled the room.

"_As you can clearly see behind me, people are still recovering from the superhuman disaster that obliterated Stamford just four months before…" _a man with blonde hair, and a blue blazer and red tie said stepping back allowing the camera to take in the carnage behind him.

"_This is Stamford, Connecticut four months later. As you can see not a lot has changed in which an amateur superhero team calling themselves the New Warriors were performing a house raid of several supervillains while filming their reality show. The villains they were after were Nitro, Cobalt Man, Speedfreak and Coldheart who had escaped from prison. The situation quickly escalated when one of the New Warriors who is known as Namorita slammed Nitro into a bus and provoked him until he let off an explosion killing the Warriors and destroying half the town. Added among the casualties Rita, was a nearby school and surrounding neighborhood. It was because of this that the government reacted the way they did and called for legislation to require that all superheroes be held accountable for their actions. Which is something the Supreme Court is still battling over. Since then support for superheroes has fallen to an all time low. While the hero community has tried to do some damage control, they are facing increasing pressures by the government to unmask themselves and even harsher punishments may await, Rita."_ The reporter said.

"Bill, how is the superhero community responding to all of this?" A black desk anchor in a red blazer asked.

"_Rita it seems as though a majority of superheroes have gone into hiding. Where only the most public of superheroes such as Iron Man, Captain America and Superman remain open to criticism. Another complaint is the inclusion of young superhero sidekicks and the legal and ethical matters regarding that. To date few if any of those sidekicks have been spotted recently and may have gone underground along with their mentors. We'll bring you more as this story develops. In Stamford, Connecticut I'm Bill Dallas ABC 5 News." _ The reporter said as the station's logo flashed over the screen returning them to the newsroom.

"_Once again the superhero team involved were largely inexperienced having been given their own reality show earlier in the year. They are not to be confused with the prior team known as the New Warriors that operated for several years before their disbandment. One protestor known as Melback7 started a website called __ that lists the identities of all the New Warriors past and present. Police have been trying to shut down the site for months as it presents a danger to the remaining Warriors and has been the basis for mob attacks against surviving members any anyone else associated with the team." _ The news anchor said showing footage of said beatings to one of the unfortunate members who happened to be a young black woman as well as a man in a golden helmet.

"The Warriors killed in the Stamford attack are Namorita, Night Thrasher and Microbe. The only confirmed survivor of the explosion is Speedball." She said as the three deceased members appeared on screen with their codenames beneath them. From left to right was a young girl with blue skin and long white hair in an orange one piece swimsuit, a man in an all black bodysuit with red strategically placed stripes, and a matching ski mask, and a morbidly obese teenager in a green short sleeved outfit with a white racing stripe down the middle, with black gloves and boots, with a green and black circle with a white triangle on the sleeves of his costume, and had a shaved head, goggles, and short stubby legs despite his gargantuan size. While the forth member of the team Speedball was a scrawny teenage boy in a blue formfitting suit with black gloves, boots, pectorals and belt with goggles and a large plume of blonde hair rivaling Impulse.

Robin narrowed his eyes at the screen as the teachers and those standing around him sighed.

"And they're the reason we're in this mess." The teacher behind him commented.

Robin raised an eyebrow as he looked over his shoulder at the man. He didn't believe in speaking ill of the dead and subtly glared at the teacher before letting it go. As much as he hated to admit it, they were more or less responsible for the fallout through their carelessness and the reason they had to attend this academy in secret.

In order to prevent further disaster or to have the public attacking these young inexperienced superheroes the Avengers and the Justice League had a meeting of the minds with the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the president to discuss the young heroes' futures and try to prevent them from having to register their civilian identities with the government, after the posting of the Warriors' names led to attacks on anyone associated with them. Eventually they came to a compromise with their permission they were able to construct a state of the art training center for the next generation of superheroes on the backside of the mountain range outside Jump City, California and shielded by an invisible force field to protect the school from prying eyes.

"I heard the kid that survived the blast is a real mess now." the teacher said to his coworker.

"Who? Speedball?" the other one asked.

"Yeah he gets launched 500 miles away, his powers burnt out, he's arrested and his family disowns him." the second teacher said.

"Yeesh." Said the first.

"That's not all he's so rattled by all of this he shaves his head and dons a spiked costume that hurts _him_ and changed his name to _Penance_. Poor kid's lost it." the second teacher said leading the first to shake his head holding his coffee mug up to his lips.

"So what's become of him? This Speedball or rather Penance?" Robin said over his shoulder, the teachers looked down at him as he turned to face them finishing his sentence. The instructors looked back at him questionably and then to each other before the second teacher answered him.

"Last we heard Iron Man had him committed to an asylum to try and bring him around. We're not exactly sure how well that's working out." he replied. Robin sighed softly and looked down.

"Things like that will scar a young person for life. It's hard to say if he'll ever be the same." The first one added.

"Actually I heard they're making a lot of progress with him and able to defrag a lot of the craziness out of him. It was some pretty intensive therapy." the second teacher clarified.

"Hmm. So there is hope for him after all." the first one said with arms folded as the second teacher looked back at him.

"There's hope for all if you work hard enough. They're already teaching him how to use his powers again and from what I've heard it's working, which is nothing short of a miracle." He replied where even as they spoke Speedball was hard at work requiring his abilities a collection of tiny, brightly colored plasma bubbles lit up around his fingers. And was smiling again in costume for the first time since the disaster struck.

"So what happens to him once he's cured?" Robin asked.

"He'll remain there until he's safe to discharge and then supposedly SHIELD will look after him for a while." The second teacher said.

In the training center on the far side of the school Bucky was about to step into the ring. As he was warming up his mentor Captain America who was holding a large present behind his back walked up to him.

"Bucky." He said as he was throwing a few warm up punches.

"Oh hey Cap." He said facing him. The Captain glanced back at the large item wrapped in brown paper he held behind him.

"I got something for you." he said handing him the extra large present.

"What is it?" he asked taking it from his hands.

"Open it." Steve said as Bucky peeled away the wrapping, his eyes were as big as the moon when he saw the familiar markings. Tearing off the rest of the paper was a large badge shaped shield with a blue banner and three white stars above, and red and white stripes streamed down with a golden-ridged border.

"Cap…" he said looking up at him in shock.

"This is…this is your first shield. Where did you find it?" Bucky said awestruck.

"It was sitting in a French museum for a few years when I found it. I asked for it back and thought you might want a shield of your own. It's yours if you want It." he said as his former sidekick stared into it. The boy looked up at him feeling as though he didn't deserve such a prize.

"Cap…I…I don't know what to say. Thank you, Captain." He said as a klaxon sounded behind him.

"Bucky your up." the instructor said off to the side.

"Ok." He replied and turned back to Cap as he laid a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Good luck." He said as Bucky nodded and made his way over to the ring.

Getting into the ring a short time later and not really paying attention to his surroundings his mind divided between his new shield and the upcoming battle he suddenly felt the arena lights go dim overhead, slowly raising his head he saw his gargantuan opponent towering over him and took a step back in shock. Standing before him was an African American man over 7' feet tall with enormous muscles in an orange sweatshirt, with red armored gauntlets, blue pants with white stripes down the sides, red boots and a red championship styled belt with a white star in the middle, and short black hair.

"Whoa…someone's been eating their Wheaties." Bucky said surprised.

"Bucky meet your opponent Battlestar. Are you ready?" the coach asked. The boy soldier gave his much larger opponent a wary look as Battlestar chuckled.

"Sort of?" he said.

"Battlestar are you ready?" the coach asked.

"Let's bring it baby!" He said dancing back and forth in a baritone voice.

"What have I gotten myself into?" the boy solider muttered.

"Bucky just keep your defense up and follow through. Just like I taught you." Captain America stated from the sideline. Bucky hesitantly assumed a stance with his shield.

"Fighters ready." The coach said raising his arm and threw it down blowing his whistle.

"So what does this guy do again?" Bucky asked cautiously.

His question was soon answered as Battlestar cupped his hands together as tiny bolts of lightning ignited from his palms creating a golden energy ball and launched it at him. The boy soldier tumbled out of the way as the blast hit and went off where he once stood. Battlestar fired another blast at him as Bucky threw up his shield and was assailed with a volley of successive blasts while Bucky stood his ground as Battlestar lunged towards him, barely catching sight of him as he lobbed his strongest punch against Bucky's shield. A shockwave went out but the shield stood firm, though its owner did not and his knees felt as though they would explode from under him. The colossus threw another punch against his shield knocking Bucky into the arena cables behind him.

"Shoot kid is that all you got? You're never going to make it in this era. Case in point." Battlestar said as the knuckles of his gauntlets turned into miniature machine gun turrets and opened fire on him.

Bucky immediately picked up his shield and dashed along the length of the ring with the bullets trailing him and eventually found their way to onlookers as he rushed by. The group panicked as they were sprayed with bullets while Cap defended them with his shield. Bucky threw his own shield without knowing if it can fly and slashed the top of his right gauntlet as it sailed into the rafters. Angered Battlestar continued firing as his opponent went into a series of front flips and tumbles dodging the gun spray, the shield made a return trip bashing Battlestar across his face as Bucky dove between his legs and recovered his shield as it landed. Battlestar turned around enraged as Bucky stood up and kept firing. This time Bucky lunged forward with bullets bouncing off his shield as he slammed into Battlestar's torso knocking him back a step, and punched him in the face. Battlestar fell back another step as Bucky dropped down punching his hip and wheeled around elbowing the back of his knee as it buckled, Battlestar fell back as Bucky rose up behind him wrapping his hands around his neck and threw the oversized hero across his shoulder crashing headfirst on the mat before landing facedown.

Battlestar groaned as he tried to pick himself up supporting by just one arm finding himself at his opponent's feet.

"Damn kid that was pretty good." He muttered wearily as Bucky smiled back at him.

"I was taught by the best." he said holding out his hand. Battlestar looked up at him and took it as he helped himself up.

Back at the cafeteria/rec room, Robin stood out on the balcony staring at the three memorial stones that sat near the entrance. The stones were five feet high with a curved top and had bronze plates drilled into them with the visage of the three New Warriors members killed in the Stamford blast, dedicated in memory of Namorita, Night Thrasher and Microbe. And was a supreme irony given their place in recent history, as Robin stood by the stones as a shadow overtook the one closest to the building, only to find the student he argued with earlier. A boy his age wearing a crimson sleeveless shirt and pants, with a gold quiver and bow strapped to his back, and had short red hair and a domino mask on.

"If you ask me they should have never built that." he said.

"Oh yeah?" Robin said raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"If they were going to honor somebody it should be a real hero, not somebody that made it worse for the rest of us." He replied cynically. Robin narrowed his eyes as he looked back at the stone, as much as he hated to admit it. He was right.

"I see." said Robin.

"Yeah, anyway my name is Speedy. I didn't mean to step on any toes earlier." The archer said looking toward him. The Boy Wonder nodded his head and shook hands with him.

"Robin. So what do you think of the school?" he asked.

"It's all right I guess. I'm not that thrilled about having to stay in a super high school under glass. What about you?" he asked in a low sardonic voice. Robin shrugged.

"Kind of the same but you know I think it's starting to grow on Me." he answered in a lighter tone.

"The girls?" Speedy smirked. Robin smirked back and did his best to stifle a chuckle. As he and the archer shared a laugh.

"Because there are some fine ass girls in this school." Speedy chuckled.

"Yeah." smiled Robin.

A low rumble could be heard overhead as the duo looked up to see a jet flying overhead. Only then did the school's energy dome become visible to them in hexagonal platelets. To the jet overhead the pilot saw nothing more than the mountains as he flew into the city.

"I better get to my next class, I'll see you later." Speedy said going in through the cafeteria.

"Yeah me too, see ya." Robin said as he remained on the patio looking back at the memorial. The bell rang a short time later as he rushed inside.

A few minutes later Speedy walked into the arena as Bucky was on his way out and unstrung his bow from his back as he joined three other students in archery training that was taught by one the greatest talents in the field, the Avenger known as Hawkeye. The three other students were a boy and two girls. The boy was taller and a little older and taller than Speedy wearing a green bodysuit with a brown hooded vest, a golden armband on his left wrist, and boots, a domino mask and some traces of blonde hair peeked out from under his hood as he lowered it. Next to him was a girl shorter than him wearing a dark green face mask and the world's largest ponytail that was blonde with ludicrous length and volume to it, a dark green midriff bearing top with a lighter green arrow pointing up, toned body, ample chest, and tight fitting dark green trousers with a light green sport stripe running down the side, knee pads and black boots, and an emerald bow. And finally standing across from her was a girl long black hair and dressed in a black and purple vest that also showed her stomach, large chest, white scarf and black pants with violet stripes and boots, with purple sunglasses for her mask. One would think the two were related due to the similarities in their uniforms.

"Speedy glad you can make it. My name is Clint Barton, alias Hawkeye and I'll be your archery teacher for the semester. Before we start let me introduce your classmates these are Conner Hawke, Artemis Crock and Kate Bishop. Students meet your new classmate Roy Harper, alias Speedy." Hawkeye said. The three waved at him slightly and muttered their hellos despite their uneasiness at their alter egos being ousted. Prompting the scarlet archer to question his teacher.

"So…why did you just…?" he asked.

"Well truth is some of you haven't chosen your cryptonyms just yet so until we do you'll be addressed by your civilian names while in this class." He answered. The brunette archer in purple thought otherwise.

"But we've already…" Kate started.

"I know but see there's a problem with having more than one hero share the same codename. Which is why you and Conner cant really use Green Arrow's name and mine respectively. It tends to confuse people." Hawkeye said as they looked at each other.

"All right now I'm sure your all familiar with the trick arrows me and Green Arrow use. Today I'm going to teach you how to hit three targets with the same arrow. I figure since your all archers we should skip the basics." He said removing one from a nearby quiver on display.

Back in the main part of the building Starfire and her classmates were doing chemistry in Science. Throughout the room students were paired up into groups each watching over their own beaker over a lit flame. Amongst the science partners were Hot Spot and Argent in one corner with a green fluid, Raven and Aqualad next to them with blue, Superboy and Miss Martian with black, Blue Beetle and Jinx with red, Supergirl and Red Star with yellow, Starfire and Kole with a bright pink liquid. And no Starfire didn't blow up the lab…. that was Beast Boy and Impulse's doing…. Cyborg was supposed to watch them. But that's what happens when you put two idiots in the same group. And apparently no one told Hot Spot he should power down while handling chemicals. And on top of that Starfire and Kole somehow managed to bring a little blue mold monster to life before Star blasted it in a panic. Needless to say it was an exciting morning.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? Hope it was to everyone's liking. So anyway yeah this one took a little longer to write because its one of the few times I actually plan out a chapter. I'm pretty satisfied with it. But I'm still trying to figure a few things out, I was talking with my friend and I wasn't sure earlier if the school should be set in Seattle or Jump City, which do you think? I cant quite decide. Also as Hawkeye pointed out I had a little trouble figuring out what to call some of the other archery students. The problem as he mentioned was that in the comics two of them sharing codenames with their adult mentors. Conner Hawke is the second Green Arrow and Kate Bishop is the second-ish Hawkeye. I decided to solve the problem just by addressing them by their given names. While Artemis some of you may recognize from Young Justice. I also noticed that there are more female archers then there are male at least when it comes to sidekicks. So that was a little hard to figure out. Also I'm not sure which version of Aqualad to go with, Garth from Teen Titans or Kaldur from YJ. And Battlestar is another one of Captain America's one time allies so yeah. All the characters mentioned exist in the comics and are no OCs since I dont use them. Anyway that's all for now. Let me know what you guys think. _

_Please review,_

_Green Gallant. _


	5. Clockwork

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with yet another chapter. I hope you guys like this one, I spent quite a bit of time working on it. Hope everyone enjoys it. _

_**Adventure Academy **  
_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Clockwork**_

Later that morning a short time before lunch, Bucky was called up to the principle's office during 4th period. Though for what reason the boy soldier had no clue, he never did like going to the principle's office in 1942 and from he's been told not a lot has changed since then. Even though he had fought battles in World War II and battled monstrosities like the Red Skull, HYDRA and literal monsters unleashed on them during the war he was still decidedly nervous over what awaited him past that large oak door. Swallowing the lump in his throat and steeling his nerves the boy soldier gently rapped on the door and waited.

A voice from inside beckoned him in and he twisted the knob, inside was a large room that had a hardwood floor with a long red carpet, and several shelves behind a large wooden desk, blue curtains, and an enormous window with checkered iron paneling. It had a certain sense of grandeur to it as was appropriate of an academy setting. Behind the large wooden desk was a young man with wavy brown hair that was swept to one side dressed in a black suit with a red dress shirt and black tie in a leather office chair.

"Bucky come on in. My name is Dr. Hank Pym; I'm the headmaster of the academy. How are you doing today?" he asked and stood up to shake Bucky's hand.

"Good sir, and you?" he asked in a wary tone.

"I'm doing all right, now your not in trouble I just wanted to see how your adjusting to the present day." he said taking his seat and gestured the same as the student took a black wooden, padded chair infront of him. The boy soldier shrugged as he replied.

"Um, I guess I'm doing all right. Nothing to report here really." He said unsure.

"It's my job to see how all my students are doing I also kind of double as the school psychologist since it's what I studied in college. I just thought I'd tell you that if you need anything or are feeling troubled you're more than welcome to talk to me. My door's always open." the principle said.

"Yes sir." Bucky nodded. There was a knock behind them as the door opened and a young woman with short black hair in a purple dress close to Hank's age came in.

"Dr. Pym your 2:30 appointment is here early." She stated. The headmaster raised an eyebrow and looked at his watch.

"It's only 11:30 Ms. Brant." He replied.

"I know but they insisted to be brought in as soon as possible." She said looking at her clipboard. Dr. Pym shrugged throwing up his hands as he leaned back in his chair.

"Send them in. Bucky you're free to go." He said as the boy soldier stood up and walked over to Ms. Brant as an unsavory group of students were brought in followed by armed police officers in body armor. Bucky raised an eyebrow as they walked past earning a glare from at least two of them as he headed out.

The students in question were teenage supervillains who had been brought to the school by local law enforcement and on the headmaster's insistence. The first one to come in was a slender young man in a sleek black bodysuit with a large scarlet 'X' on the left side of his costume, tattered cape with a gray under trim, ravaged gloves and boots, with a belt and a black cowl with a skull for a face with the same X symbol displayed prominently as a scar on the owner's mask. Behind him was a much larger, more menacing and muscular brute in a black sleeveless unitard with gold bars looping around his sleeves and coming together in a V formation, with black and yellow boots, long brown hair, some stubble and white featureless eyes. While the third one was not a supervillain but a runaway that had been causing trouble with her powers, rounding out the ensemble was a teenage girl with a very slight frame, long blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a gray and black t-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath, brown gloves and baggy cargo shorts.

A forth student could be heard arguing with officers outside as a tiny dwarf green bodysuit with a bald head, goggles and some kind of tech pack on struggled with the officers as he was brought in, coming up to the policemen's knees with a hand on each shoulder.

"Welcome gentlemen, and lady to Adventure Academy. I'm your new headmaster Dr. Pym; although you guys are a little early I wanted to sit down with each one of you. The reason you're here is because I've been working on a deal with law enforcement where you can either serve a stint in jail for your crimes. Or you can learn to be better people and train here at the school for clemency. All you have to do is follow the rules and stay out of trouble. How does that sound?" Dr. Pym asked clasping his hands together at his desk.

The brute and the masked thief looked at each other and chuckled while the girl behind them appeared despondent with her hair draping the left side of her face. While the dwarf shared a sinister chuckle with his friends

"Sure we'll do It." the brute grinned.

"All right but I should warn you the minute you screw up its back to jail for you." Dr. Pym said his clasped fingers shielding his mouth from them. The young woman looked up in shock and her eyes became dead once more. Dr. Pym raised an eyebrow noting the girl's expression and sent the others on their way.

"Officers, gentlemen if you may step out of the room for a second. I'd like to have a word with this young girl." He said. Again her head peeked up while the police officers escorted the young felons out of his office.

"I know you're not a criminal though." He said as she peeked at him once more and grimaced brushing down her bangs shielding herself from him.

"I've heard a lot about you Ms. Markov and I can say with certainty that you are not a criminal. I've heard stories of how you tried to help people all around only for your powers to backfire on you and cause disaster. I brought you to this school because I want to teach you how to control your powers, to become a real hero just as you desire. Will you allow us to help you Tara?" he said behind his desk.

Tara grimaced again as she looked at him and then averted her eyes from him.

"Nobody ever gave me a chance to explain to them." she muttered.

"Well if there's one thing I believe in more than anything Terra, its second chances." He answered gently. Terra smiled softly and for the first time he could see hope etched onto her angelic features as she turned to face him fully.

"I'd like that Dr. Pym, I really would." she replied.

A short time later Terra along with the other three new students was given a tour of the school. Walking down the hallway with one of the teachers, students stood around their lockers talking amongst themselves and were taken aback by the new recruits; it was obvious that there was something less heroic about them, something dangerous. And their stares made it apparent to them that they weren't all that welcome. The boys accompanying the teacher could care less what the students thought, and weren't here for pleasantries. But for Terra their judgmental glances were like mountains on her shoulders, all those times she tried faithfully to save the day, and all those times she was driven out of cities because of her mistakes. To them she was no better than the criminals walking before her. And they didn't even know her all because she was lumped together with them in a tour group. She wondered how long it would be before they were back in prison and if she would be given the chance she so richly craved? Will she be the superhero she always dreamed? Or will it lead to her own damnation, forever branded as a walking disaster?

While the tour was being conducted at the very center of the school in a hidden room behind the library was the school's nerve center, known simply as the control room. A small octagonal room about 16 feet in diameter with black perforated metal walls, and lined with servers and a supercomputer that monitored all points within the academy, and a wall of about 16 monitors off to one side illuminated only by the glow of the equipment and monitors. At the center of it all stood Mento, leader of the Doom Patrol, and Beast Boy's adoptive father. With his teammates Robotman, Elasti-Girl and Negative Man served as campus authority with Mento as the academy's chief of security. It was his job to know if everyone was, as they seemed, to root out those that had more malevolent intentions. His telepathic powers made him an invaluable member of the school staff. Glaring further at the screen he saw the new incoming students and was immediately distrustful of them.

His wife Rita, alias Elasti-Girl walked in behind him as he glowered at the monitors with arms folded.

"How's it coming?" she asked resting her head and palms on his shoulder.

"Not well, that damn principle is letting villains into our school now. Like I don't have enough things to worry about." He muttered staring at the screen.

"I know you don't like it, but you have to understand that he tries to see the good in everyone. Even villains." She replied.

"That's just the thing Rita, he's letting his old job at the Raft take precedence over his new one." He told her.

"He's a psychiatrist Steve." She reasoned.

"For a supervillain prison, I don't see why the board let him be in charge anyway. If anything his optimism is going to run this place into the ground if he's willing to let anybody into this school." he muttered. Rita sighed as she continued to lean on his shoulder.

"Well that's what he has you for Steve, to weed out the ones the ones that intend to do harm. And I know how seriously you take your job, but try not to jump the gun too early on some of these kids." She said kissing his cheek.

"Mmm." He grumbled kneading his eyebrows together under his mask and pressed a button on the council.

"Mento to Robotman and Negative Man report back for a lunch time briefing." He ordered.

"Copy that." Robotman muttered.

A short time later the assembled campus security sat in the control room with the two eating their respective meals that is until an irate Negative Man had to ask.

"Why are you eating a cheeseburger? You don't even have a stomach." he said annoyed.

"Force of habit. Why are you drinking a soda when you're radioactive?" Robotman replied looking back at him.

"Touché." He deadpanned and sunk over his chair.

"But I still have to eat you know." Negative Man muttered.

"All right listen up, the headmaster has recently allowed some supervillains onto the school grounds and is currently giving them a tour. These likely recruits have me concerned." Mento told his head. Robotman leaned into Rita's ear and whispered.

"_When do they not?" _the android joked as she laughed slightly. Mento glared at him and straightened up while Mento went to his monitor pointing out the new recruits to his team.

"Be that as it may, these are _noted_ criminals, some with a rap sheet a mile long. The big guy's name is Mammoth, alias Baran Flinders a genetically altered thug who's known for pushing little guys around. Nothing more than a super powered bully. Next we have Red-X, alias unknown, a master thief, X has been involved in several high stakes robberies across the country. He was recently captured by SHIELD and was remanded into the school's custody for the time being. He's something of a wild card with all his powers coming from his suit that is powered by the unstable radioactive element known as Xenothium." He said after enlarging each image of the men and showing them in action.

"The little guy is a pal of Mammoth's known as Gizmo, alias Mikron O'Jenus…I am not making this up. Gizmo is a dwarf that is well…a genius able to build and construct any device he can think of and use them as weapons. He's also a little unpredictable and is known to cause trouble. And finally we have Terra, who according to records isn't technically a villain but is responsible for millions of dollars in property damage. Terra is a geokenetic meaning that she can control earth and soil as her name implies. She too was recently rounded up by SHIELD and was imprisoned until Dr. Pym was able to broker a deal with her and secure her release. As you know Dr. Pym is also the retired superhero previously known as Ant-Man and was a member of the Avengers for a time, which is how he had access to these students." Mento explained.

A short time later after lunch class was back in session as a group of students reported to an expanded gym with a car on the far side of the gym. The class of about twenty students were perplexed by the vehicle's prescience as their instructor walked in.

"Good afternoon class, when it comes to being an urban vigilante there's a lot of factors to consider when engaging an enemy. One of them is the environment; I'm not talking about saving the whales. I mean your surrounding environment. Take this car for instance at first glance harmless, however if somebody was to get behind the wheel its an instant death machine. Today we're going to learn the art of deadly dodging or as its known in some circles _Car Fu. _Car Fu can be used by anybody good or bad, today we're going to focus on the bad. As the name implies it's when somebody decides to use their car as a battering ram. Your job is to find a way to disable the driver without harming yourself. Let's start off with some suggestions, Superboy how would you disable this vehicle?" the instructor asked.

The Boy of Steel took one look at the car and replied.

"Smash it." he shrugged.

"All right pretty straight forward. Robin how would you do it?" the instructor asked.

"Smash the windshield." He answered.

"All right very good. That's the sort of tactic Batman generally uses right?" he asked.

"Yeah I've been on the receiving end of these enough times to know what to do. Sometimes if I'm real angry I'll dropkick the driver as he comes at Me." he replied.

"That's pretty effective, but at the same time reckless because then the driver is knocked out and there's no way to stop him until he crashes which can be disastrous especially if there are other people in the area. But then again there's really no right or wrong way to do it, given the unpredictable nature of a car crash. We're going to learn how to neutralize this sort of threat with this remote controlled car. In order to enhance the reality of the event we'll need someone to volunteer to drive it. Any takers?" the teacher asked as the students looked at each other.

"I'll do it." a voice said. Students turned to see a gloved hand raised over their heads and the owner of said hand being Red-X.

"You will?" the instructor said raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, it'll be fun. I've been on the receiving side enough times to know how it works. Thought I'd try it from the other end." he said brimming with confidence.

"Well…alright but remember that it's a remote controlled car. You wont be doing much else but sitting in the seat." He reminded him.

"I got it teach." Red-X said cracking his knuckles as he casually strolled over and then teleported over to the car and got in.

"Ok um, who wants to be the first to volunteer?" he asked, as the students were now hesitant to answer. Robin narrowed his eyes and stepped out of the group.

"I'll do it." he said stretching his shoulders as he went into combat mode. X chuckled behind the driver seat as he started up the car.

"This will be too easy." He remarked surely.

"Some apropos music if you will." The instructor said and hard driving rock music started to play over the gym's stereos.

Red-X revved the engine as he and Robin stared each other down on the opposing sides of the gym floor as the air of suspense began to stifle those in attendance; Red-X revved the engine up further driving the car's tachometer into the red and downshifted as tires screamed burning up the floor with a pillar of smoke lifted ominously behind it while Robin remained undeterred and took off at full speed towards the Boy Wonder. Robin remained firm even as the car screamed towards him before firing his grappling line into the rafter and flew toward him but Red-X spun the wheel and drifted sideways as Robin flew past the windshield denying him his tactic, the car spun around backwards facing him as Red-X shot a shuriken from his glove severing the line and dropping him to the floor below. He downshifted and took off towards him again, the Boy Wonder tumbled to the right as Red-X dove past and screeched around the corner again and raced back towards him at full speed. Robin threw his birdarangs and yellow power discs as explosions rang out against the car on the left and rear of the car. But Red-X was undeterred and continued towards him driving through the barrage and blinding Robin with his headlights before smacking him with an open door as he drove past and the Boy Wonder tumbled back across the hardwood. The racer skidded sideways to a stop as X got out having won the competition.

Robin groaned as he struggled to get up while Starfire rushed to see if he was all right. The Boy Wonder glared as the criminal as he stood behind the vehicle's front end.

"Better luck next time." he mocked.

"All right as I said this sort of tactic is very unpredictable so you must be ready for anything. Literally…" the instructor told the class.

"Anyone else?" he added as Starfire helped him off the field.

A short time later other students were forced to go up against Red-X who surprisingly had a better time defeating him than Robin did. The first one to go up against him was Blue Beetle, being a shape shifting mecha morph; Blue stood his ground as the car raced towards him transforming his hands into a large metallic ramming sled that X crashed into. The car's front end was disintegrated while the Blue Beetle's foot braces held him down. The teacher checked on X and found him slumped over at the wheel but was nonetheless all right if slightly bruised from the wreck. The thief groaned and shook his off as best he could, while the teacher went to get another car.

Others were given the chance to do the same with the teacher ramming the next one at Superboy who slammed his fist through the engine before it could make contact with him. Red Star stopped the next one with a student driving, grabbing the front end and slamming it down wrecking the tires, while Starfire caught the next one underneath and flew into the air spinning car and driver overhead in an airplane fashion with the driver yelling and then tipped it on one side and shook the poor student from his car. The next one came after Supergirl and sliced the car down the middle with her heat vision and went off in separate directions as the driver panicked and crashed off to the side. After that was Argent who launched it off crimson ramp and flew over the class and whacked it with a giant cricket stick as the driver screamed and landed in a circus net that she constructed. The driver got out and toppled out onto said net a moment later. Safe to say Argent won style points that day. But no the true prize went to Green Lantern for subjecting his driver to a life sized Hot Wheels track, which was by far the most creative tactic of the day.

Finally the last two sets of students faced off against the last two vehicles. The first one was a teenage girl with long black hair in a black cropped shirt and pants as the car raced towards her, the young woman stood her ground and lunged alongside the driver's side extending a pair of metal claws from her hands slashing the tires as the car raced by. With both left side tires flat the car skidded sideways to a stop as the young woman stood up and retracted her claws.

"Very good Laura. Clean and efficient with barely any damage to the vehicle itself." The teacher said writing down the results on his clipboard.

"It's X-23." She corrected brushing back her dark hair.

"All right X-23 it is. Next up." he said.

The lesson continued for a few more minutes as Mento observed the class from his command center as he did with all the others keeping tabs on the school inside and throughout the grounds. The bell rang a short time later as students showered and changed and got ready for lunch. Outside the dome thunderstorms loomed overhead turning the skies dark as the rain started to pour down on the dome with most of the students choosing to eat either inside or in the picnic area by a large tree that sat behind the main building in the northeast side. Sitting out beneath the shade on a picnic table, Starfire ate her lunch near the dome wall with a waterfall directly outside it's walls as it cascaded off the edge of the mountain ridge that hid the school's location from the prying world. From her picnic table Starfire glanced outside as the rainwater saturated the dome obscuring the waterfall's view and a shadowy figure's reflection embossed on the dome before her, only to find Red-X standing infront of her table with a tray in hand.

"Hey is this seat taken?" he asked in his smooth modulated voice.

Starfire narrowed her eyes at him and didn't answer.

"I thought you were lonely and could use some company." he added but was met with the same silent glare.

"I'm going to sit here anyway." He said ignoring the obvious death glare and started to pull up his mask.

"I don't think she invited you to sit with her." a voice said. The criminal was still for a moment and then turned back to find Blue Beetle and Green Lantern standing behind him with their trays.

"She didn't say no." he replied over his shoulder.

"She didn't say yes either." Beetle told him.

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it bug butt?" Red-X asked.

The armored hero converted his right arm into an energy cannon and pointed it directly at him, while Green Lantern's ring started to flash. The thief narrowed his eyes at them.

"You wouldn't dare you'll hit her too in case you've forgotten." He added surely.

A soft greenish glow illuminated behind him as he turned back and saw her aiming a Starbolt at him from across the table.

"I am more than capable of taking care of myself. You would do well to leave." she warned. Red-X raised an eyebrow and held up his hands.

"All right, all right I can take a hint." He answered and teleported over to the next table about five feet away. The thief pulled up his mask part way and started to eat his lunch. The three metas powered down their attacks as they stood over her table.

"He shouldn't bother you now." GL told her as she smiled.

"I appreciate your help." She replied as he smiled back.

"No problem. Green Lantern, Kyle Rayner and this is Blue Beetle." He said thumbing towards his friend. The armored teen retracted his mask showing his face to her.

"Jaime Reyes." He replied shaking her hand.

"I am Starfire of Tamaran, Koriand'r." she introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Beetle said.

"So you going to be all right?" Kyle asked. Kori glanced back towards Red-X who was busy eating.

"I think I shall manage." she told them.

"All right cool we'll leave you to it." he said.

"See ya Starfire." Blue Beetle said as they went off to find a table.

A short time later however Kori caught sight of a young girl camped out underneath the tree and invited her up. Catching sight of Terra suddenly occupying his former seat. Red-X rolled his eyes and continued eating as Starfire and Terra chatted idly.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? I think this chapter took about three days to piece together but I got stuck for an ending the last two days. Anyway I've been chipping away at it a little bit at a time. When concerning characters like Dr. Pym/Ant-Man I borrowed his and Bucky's designs from Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. I was rather impressed with this chapter I hope it's to everyone else's liking. Also to Anon I didnt mean to imply that the heroes were somehow more important than those killed in Stamford, I wasn't even aware of that implication when I wrote it. I am loving this story so far and I hope you do too. Also I've been wondering do you think the heroes should be sent out on missions by the school? Should they be allowed to leave the school and go on dates. And what would you think of there being a villain high school set up as its opposite number? Like HIVE Academy but different? Let me know what you think. Also once again Anon you have completely lost me with your review. I have no idea what your talking about. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	6. Classmates

_Author's Note: All right guys first off I want to apologize for the last couple of chapters. I got a little off course in some of the later chapter and decided a while back that it was time to do a little damage control. Anyway I've spent the past week totally reworking the sixth chapter of this story, and after having a serious talk with one of my friends decided to focus on characterization rather than story building. I apologize for the wait and I hope that this new and improved chapter is more to your liking. Enjoy. _

_**Adventure Academy**  
_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Classmates**_

In time the headmaster took on more students of questionable repute, believing that he can mold them into better heroes and hoping to curve the criminal tendencies of Mammoth, Gizmo, Jinx and Red-X and having personal therapy sessions with those he considered to be at risk. Needless to say for Dr. Pym the sessions with the four went about as well as one would expect from the likes of them, and each time the villains sneered at him and his idealistic tendencies, but the good doctor was undeterred and was hopeful that one day he would help them see the light. Even though his staff and former teammates thought they were a lost cause, even as Pym read out each of the supervillains' rap sheets aloud.

"I still say your deluding yourself Hank." Iron Man said standing next to his desk in the headmaster's office.

"Well I'm not expecting them to change overnight if that's what you're suggesting. It'll take time to get to know each of them and figure out why their criminals before I can even hope to have any kind of breakthrough with any of them. Besides having them here will cut down on the prison population a little bit, and the burden of S.H.I.E.L.D. having to hold them plus they'll have a new lease on life." Dr. Pym told him while doing paperwork.

"And I'm telling you that this is going to fail. They belong behind bars." Iron Man warned. Dr. Pym looked up and huffed at him indignantly. The Avenger pulled back his faceplate, and looked him in the eye resting his armored hands against the headmaster's desk.

"Look I know that you were a prison psychiatrist and you try to see the best in everyone. But this is a mistake, you can't expect four supervillains to change their ways just because you were nice to them and gave them an early parole. They're going to treat this whole thing as a joke and as soon as your back is turned they're going to try something." He said seriously. Dr. Pym only glared back at Tony, as he remained seated.

"Don't you think I know that? I may be an idealist but I'm not an idiot. And I would appreciate it if you would leave." the headmaster remarked standing up while Iron Man held his glare and sighed.

"I'm only telling you this as a friend Hank. When this blows up in your face…" Tony said before Hank cut him off.

"It wont." He interrupted as Tony glared at him.

"For your sake I hope it doesn't." he said before leaving his office as Dr. Pym sat down.

That very afternoon during lunch hour the terrible trio were sitting at a lunch table together sniggering amongst themselves while Jinx fired a covert hex beam tripping up students as they walked past with their lunch trays in hand causing one young girl to fall on her face infront of them smearing chocolate pudding and beef and noodles across her shirt as the trio laughed uproariously at the poor girl's misfortune, while Gizmo tripped up Beast Boy with a tentacle from his tech pack to the frustration of students around them. The green shape shifter recovered and remained afoot casting an angry glare back at them as they continued to laugh.

"Do it, do it!" Gizmo said as Mammoth stomped his foot underneath the picnic table creating a small tremor throwing Beast Boy even further off balance. Gizmo sniggered lobbing a tiny silver sphere from the side of his pack and exploded in Beast Boy's face throwing the changeling to the ground as he yelped while the crew burst into hysterics.

Robin slammed his fist against the table as he stood and faced the terrible trio.

"That's enough!" he said sternly to them from across the way.

"Oooooooooh!" the teens cooed.

"Looks like we have a boy scout in our midst." Mammoth said standing up.

"I've had all that I can stand of you guys. I don't know how you chuckleheads got into this school, but I know how you're getting out." Robin said arms folded as a breeze blew through his cape.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it snot for brains?" growled Gizmo and Robin smirked back at them.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" he remarked.

From inside Dr. Pym's office the headmaster was doing paperwork when an explosion rattled his study as he looked up and glanced out his widow and could see Robin doing a backflip as Mammoth, Gizmo and Jinx attacked him setting off more explosions as Gizmo and Jinx fired at him while Mammoth went after him. The headmaster groaned and palmed his face in disbelief that they were already starting something. Back outside students too cover behind picnic tables as Robin continued to summersault away from them hurling a birdarang at Mammoth that bounced off his shoulder as he drew back his fist while Robin bounded towards a picnic table behind him, and perched himself on top of it as Mammoth came towards him, leaping from the table at the last moment as he threw his fist at the Boy Wonder. Time slowed down around them as he used Mammoth's head as stepping stone and Mammoth crashed into the table as time resumed and hurled his birdarangs as Gizmo and Jinx as she blasted them into oblivion. A pair of bat shaped wings sprouted from Gizmo's backpack as his booster rockets activated and fired missiles at the Boy Wonder as he tumbled to safety with the bombs going off in the background.

The Boy Wonder rushed towards them and drew his staff before Jinx fired more hex bolts at him as he pole vaulted himself into the air and dropkicked Gizmo mid-flight before Jinx severed his bo into three sections at the bottom as he vaulted towards her. Robin threw a yellow disc that encased her lower body in a blue flash freezing gel. Around that same time Mammoth recovered and bum rushed Robin from behind and roared as he drew back his fist grabbing the Boy Wonder's attention before Bucky got between them and defended him with his shield as Mammoth made contact. The boy solider held his ground as Mammoth brought his full weight down on top of him trying to overpower him. Robin leaped over Bucky's shoulder and punched Mammoth in the face knocking him back a step and followed up with a roundhouse kick to his skull knocking him to the ground. While Jinx blasted herself free and sent a flurry of energy waves at Robin and Bucky. The boy soldier raised his shield but the ground gave way underneath him with the waves throwing him into Robin and hit the ground with Gizmo assaulting them with laser fire. An energy arrow flew through the air and hit a tree trunk detonating infront of Gizmo and Jinx as they hit the ground with Speedy as their assailant.

Mammoth soon recovered and was back on his feet clinching his fists at his sides and raised the broken halves of the picnic table over his head lobbing one half at Speedy and the other at Bucky and Robin. Speedy tumbled across the ground after dodging the wrecked table with an arrow pointed at Mammoth's stomach across the battlefield before a green, black and white streak raced across hitting Speedy and throwing off his aim as Quicksilver entered the battlefield with a smirk and doubled back plowing into Robin and Bucky as he raced past. The speedster spun around and skidded backward with his hand on the ground as he made his presence known.

"Hey guys mind if I play?" he said mockingly.

"Only if we join you." a deep male voice said as a laser blast blew Quicksilver headfirst into the tree across from him as Cyborg entered as well. The speedster slowly picked himself up and shook his head briskly.

"Not bad but its going to take a lot more than that to stop Me." he said getting to his feet.

"Yeah? How about me?" Kid Flash asked stepping out from behind Cyborg and was soon joined by Jesse Quick while Savatar stood off to the side.

"Think you can handle all of us?" Robin asked deploying a new staff as Quicksilver looked over at his new teammates and smirked.

"Bring it on." he said and raced towards them while Kid Flash and Jesse Quick did the same while Jesse flew past him and battled Jinx to Quicksilver's surprise as Wally threw a punch at his face. The emerald speedster sidestepped the blow as Wally lashed out at him a few more times before catching his wrist and elbowing West in the face.

Quicksilver laughed and was about to lob another one at Kid Flash's nose before the red and gold speedster caught it as the two struggled as Quicksilver slammed him into the dome behind him while still locked in close combat with him pinning him against the dome. But Kid Flash wasn't about to give in and used his vibratory powers against Quicksilver catching his opponent off guard as Wally phased his way out of Quicksilver's hold to his astonishment.

"What?!" he yelled as Wally kicked him in the chest throwing him against the dome wall.

The villainous speedster growled clutching his chest as he glared at his rival.

"Why you!" he snarled and took off after him. While on the other side of the battlefield Jinx continued to battle Jesse Quick firing hex bolts at the speedster who dodged them at every turn before throwing her fist at Jinx who panicked and blasted her back.

By now the battle had degraded into an all out brawl with Robin, Bucky and Cyborg battled Mammoth and Gizmo while Kid Flash and Quicksilver continued theirs. Having caught up with Wally and assaulted him with a barrage of fists as Kid Flash crossed his arms blocking his vicious moves.

"I've been waiting for this!" Quicksilver yelled throwing a hypersonic roundhouse kick at Wally's head. But caught his ankle at the last instant. Quicksilver grit his teeth as he tried to release himself but Kid Flash wasn't amused.

"Grr! Let go of me!" he growled.

"If you insist." He said and twisted Quicksilver's ankle and spun him around at lightspeed before throwing him into the dome wall.

Pietro tumbled to the ground as Kid Flash raced towards him, Quicksilver panicked and got up as Kid Flash knocked him back with a few punches of his own but Quicksilver had enough and clapped his hands together producing a sonic boom before he could land the next hit and Kid Flash slid across the ground on his back. The evil speedster staggered a bit wiping the blood from his lips. But his victory was short lived as Kid Flash and Jesse Quick raced towards him with a double knockout punch. A psionic blast ripped across the picnic area putting an end to the meaningless scrap and all those involved were found cradling their heads as Mento walked onto the premises along with the rest of his security team and Dr. Pym. The headmaster stood there with arms folded as he looked at his charges and shook his head.

"All right who started it?" he asked in a weary tone as the two sides pointed at one another. The headmaster sighed and turned to his head of security.

"Mento." He said as the masked telepath stepped forth.

"Security tapes show that your new students started it while Robin and Kid Flash instigated it further." he said as Pym sighed again.

"I'm disappointed in the lot of you. You should all be ashamed. Cyborg, Speedy and Jesse Quick you're free to go. The rest of you come with me." he ordered and turned away.

Robin, Bucky and Kid Flash wore the same wary expression as they quietly walked towards their fate as the bullies followed close behind. While those allowed free shared a parting glance to their comrades in arms. And trudged across campus up to a hall where Dr. Pym and Mento escorted them into a white circular room that was devoid of all but some silver rectangular chairs and a fleet of desks as they took their seats. As Mammoth walked past Dr. Pym slapped some kind of bracelet onto his wrist and gave the doctor a questioning look.

"Take your seat." He said to the behemoth as he glowered at the headmaster. While Mento took a precautionary step forward in case his services were needed.

Mammoth held his gaze a moment longer and then lumbered over to his seat. As soon as he sat down however the bracelet produced a blue energy cube pinning Mammoth to the table and tried to free himself.

"Hey what is this?!" he said.

"Students welcome to detention as you can plainly see by Mammoth's situation, this room is designed to inhibit all superhuman powers. The bracelet he's wearing is just an added precaution. Everyone play nice and we'll see you in an hour." He said before walking out as Mento folded his arms and gave them a menacing look before he stepped out as well.

The room fell silent as the students groaned and hung their heads.

"Way to go." Robin muttered over his shoulder at the three of them.

"What are you talking about? You're the one that started it." Mammoth grumbled.

"You're the ones that were screwing around and tripping up everyone we wouldn't be in here!" he shot back.

As they continued to argue however Bucky bowed his head. It was ironic, while Bucky was never a model student he had never been in this kind of trouble before. Back in the 30s and 40s there was no such thing as detention, instead if someone made a fool out of themselves of caused trouble they sat in a corner wearing a dunce cap and became an open, yet silent form of mockery to the other students. He could only remember one time he was forced to wear the cap and sit in the corner and that was when he put a tack in the teacher's seat. Although it wasn't actually him and he was trying to sweep the nail of the chair before the teacher sat down but was caught in the act. It was so humiliating for him to have all the scorn and attention drawn on him that day, forced to sit there the entire class period in a one-room schoolhouse like an idiot. Not allowed to speak and only to endure the silent treatment wearing a white conical cap. This century's punishment wasn't as humiliating to him but just as awkward as once again he was only doing what he thought was right. Saving his friend from a sneak attack while his back was turned.

Though it seemed to drag on forever the hour finally passed as they returned to class and walked briskly trying to put as much distance between themselves and detention hall. As they were walking Robin apologized to Bucky for dragging him in there. But the boy soldier brushed it off and said that it was nothing, that he would have helped him out anyway as he smiled at his friend. While Bucky had been anxiously awaiting the next class which was going to cover his home era; getting to his next class a few minutes later Bucky took a seat near the front left corner while the teacher finished etching the subject across the blackboard.

_**Golden Age of Superheroes**_

"The Golden Age of Heroes an era in which those with superpowers appeared for the very first time. Believed to have started in the summer of 1938 when the first known superhuman appears. Though the details were murky at best, we have finally learned who the first superhero was." The teacher said bringing up an image of Superman to his students confusion.

"We have recently learned that the Golden Age of Heroes was started by accident when Superman was watching a demonstration of an experimental time machine. When it was fired up for the first time the machine malfunctioned sending Superman and Lois Lane back in time, which also caused them to lose their memories. Seeing the crime, corruption and brutality of the 1930s caused Superman to develop a rougher personality and a more hard lined sense of justice. Retroactively making him the first superhero, and first encountered Lex Luthor's father Lionel and other mad scientists of the day. Others were soon inspired by Superman and took to wearing spandex as well. Among the first generation of superheroes included the Flash, Green Lantern, Wildcat, Hourman, Hawkman and others would form the world's first superhero team the Justice Society of America. Of which Superman would be considered an informal member, eventually he and Lois recovered their memories and were recalled to the present by the scientist's machine. Superman would find himself in other time traveling adventures with Batman and Robin establishing their legacies before they were even born. Although some argue that the Batman of the Golden Age was actually his father." the teacher explained to them. One of his students raised their hand.

"So why did Batman travel back in time with Superman?" Raven asked.

"Well the story goes that Lex Luthor tried to steal it to prevent the age of heroes from happening Superman and Batman were transported with him. However this tale isn't as well known as Superman only recently confirmed them." he explained.

"So does Robin remember any of it?" she asked.

"I'm not sure but history does state that Superman and Batman are considered honorary members of the Justice Society. You'll have to ask them." he replied and continued.

"It wasn't until the 1940s that the age of heroes took off, around this time people were still trying to figure out what to call them some suggesting the term _'Mystery Men_' for those without superpowers and _'Marvels'_ for those that were until one man finally coined the term _'superhero'_ which we use today. The first heroes to be called Marvels were Namor the Sub-Mariner, the android Human Torch and Captain America the latter of whom was created as the US entered World War II. And while Superman is considered to be the first superhero, Captain America is the first Super Solider. Created by Project: Rebirth in the spring of 1941. Injected with what is only known as the Super Solider Serum. Giving Private Steve Rodgers a former military flunky near superhuman abilities, along with an indestructible shield and became one of the last great hopes for the Allied Forces. During this time superheroes were at the height of popularity and recently formed comic book companies scrambled for stories, the most prolific of which were National Allied Publications and Timely Comics which are known today as DC Comics and Marvel Comics, which continue to publish superhero comics to this day." the teacher stated showing them several comic book covers of the day on the overhead monitor.

Including comics reading Action Comics that shows Superman smashing a car into a rock wall over a crook's head as others fled. Another one that said Detective Comics that showed a vague image of Batman swinging across a building with two criminals noticing him, and a third one that says Captain America Comics that showed him punching out Hitler in his office as guards shot at him, with Bucky making his appearance in the lower right hand side of the cover saluting the viewer with a banner introducing him. And soon all eyes were on the boy solider.

"Did that actually happen?" Raven asked him. Bucky shrugged rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well yeah, we stormed the Eagle's Nest and Cap ambushed him just like that. But he got away on a rocket pack." He explained.

"So if they write comics about you guys. Why is there one where all the Avengers are jerks and even sociopaths? Is that what the Avengers are like behind closed doors?" Superboy asked sitting behind Bucky and Raven.

The boy solider raised an eyebrow and chairs creaked, as everyone turned to Superboy in mass bewilderment. In what was perhaps the dumbest question any of them had heard, to which Raven leaned across her chair as she addressed him.

"He's talking about smacking around Hitler and your worried about a comic?" she asked cynically as the rest of the room was silent.

"Cap's not a sociopath and he's not a jerk either. And I've only met the Avengers once." Bucky told him.

"I've worked along with the Avengers once or twice and I can tell you that they're nothing like that. They have their dysfunctions, but they're not like that one comic makes them out to be." Robin added.

"Besides that's The Ultimates you're talking about, it's just a crappy re-imagining of the Avengers that makes them sound a lot darker than they actually are." White Tiger told the class as the bell rang.

Students gathered up their books as Superboy cut his way through the others and met up with White Tiger.

"I didn't think you read comics Tiger." He said amused, she shrugged as they walked together.

"Eh, I dabble from time to time." she said candidly with her arms crossed holding her textbooks close to her chest.

White Tiger was a tall and curvaceous Latina in an all white bodysuit with gray stripes along her hips and shoulders, a gray belt with a jade tiger head amulet on her right hip, and a white full facemask with yellow eyes, cat ears, and thick and wavy mocha tresses exuding from the back of her mask in a luxurious ponytail.

The Boy of Steel chuckled as he introduced himself.

"Conner Kent." he said putting his hand out.

"Ava Ayala." she said shaking his hand.

"It's cool to meet you. I don't actually know very many people here." he said.

"Yeah same. So are you like Superman's sidekick?" she asked looking back at him.

"Sort of, I've only worked with him a few times though. What about you?" he asked as they started to walk.

"My older brother is the original White Tiger." she said looking forward.

"So what happened to him?" he asked curious, Ava paused and though he couldn't see her face he could imagine her expression.

"I see." he added.

"I'd rather not talk about it." she replied.

"It's okay I understand. So what's your next class?" he asked changing the subject.

"Nothing really, just study hall. What about you?" she asked.

"Just more training. I'm starting to feel this whole thing is becoming redundant. I mean when are they going to let us out in the field again?" he asked as White Tiger hung her head.

"I guess whenever they feel like we're ready. It sucks." she said.

"Yeah tell me about it. So the Avengers aren't like that Ultimates book?" he asked looking back at her as she scoffed.

"God no, for one thing they're not as ruthless or invade other countries if that's what your asking. I mean compared to the actual Avengers book they don't really act like the heroes we know. And I heard that they threatened to sue Marvel for libel several times. Because they blew their characters way out of proportion. Other superhero teams are less than impressed as well like the Fantastic Four. And basically turned them into Hollywood versions of themselves. And finally when they were threatened with legal action, they solved it by killing half the characters in their comics." she summed up as he let out an amused chuckle.

"Jeeze." Superboy said shaking his head as they walked.

On the other side of the hall Robin and Bucky walked to thier next class.

"You didnt actually go back in time did you?" Bucky asked Robin.

"No, sadly I didn't. I got to hold off Luthor's goons while Superman, Batman and Luthor went back in time. Although I'm told I did manage to make an impact somehow." he replied.

"Really? How?" Bucky asked.

"It's a little embarrassing." he replied.

"Come on I want to hear it. I promise I wont laugh." Bucky said as Robin looked back at him.

"You ever heard of a guy named Adam West?" he asked.

"No. Should I?" the boy soldier asked. Robin chuckled softly and patted his shoulder.

"I'll tell you about it later. Speaking of which wasn't Wonder Woman active in World War II as well?" Robin asked.

"Well yeah but it wasn't who you think it would be. It was actually her mother." he explained as they reached the end of the hallway.

"Really? I thought she was immortal?" Robin replied.

"It's a long story." Bucky said as they faded into the crowd.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? One of the major complaints I faced was that I hadn't devoted enough time for readers to get to know the characters a little better in order to identify with them. Needless to say I spent alot of time mulling over this chapter and the creative process that would follow, so yeah for the foreseeable future I'm going to take things a little slower and hopefully do a better job in later chapters. This isn't something I usually resort to as a writer but it's a necessary evil to get this story back on track. And I just happened to reach my 1000th hit last night. Damn it. -_-_

_**Please review, **_

_**Green Gallant. **_


End file.
